Dancing Leaves
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: After The War... SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai A collection of fluffy, sweet one-shots. All about family and friends. (UPDATE! CHAPTER 11: Dating, Sai Style [InoSai drabble] )
1. An Uchiha's Dream

**Onimusha***

* * *

 _"Do you remember that day…?"_

 _"Hm…?"_

 _"The day you got away."_

* * *

His black cloak captured the howling wind, as he walked on another grassy hill, his eyes were locked on faraway, somewhere hid in the horizon, in the heart of a setting sun was a town, he called… _home._

In the past two years, he was all eyes and ears to the sufferings and damages he caused to innocents. He couldn't say unknowingly though. If he did so he would had deceived himself. He perfectly knew what he was doing back then and still... he kept doing it. He kept on hurting people. Just because he wanted all the world to know how damaged and broken his own soul was.

And maybe that was the worst of the punishments he could accept on himself, The regrets of the past. That was why he took an oath to do whatever it takes to redo what was … done.

Thanks to _his Sensei and his best friend_ , he knew he had a chance to make things right. So all in all his past years passed with him traveling to every single villages existed in Land of Fire and asking them for forgiveness. That was the only way to redeem the burden of the guilt he carried for so long. Soothing those who in need and ceasing the pain of others… was something he partially got succeed in.

While the anger of some was still surging towards the survivor of Uchiha and they didn't accept his charitable attitudes, and good deeds he endured. After all… that was what being a Shinobi about. _To endure anything and everything._

two years passed like a decade for Sasuke as he learnt about things he missed: loyalty, beauty of the world and how kindness could still bloom in hardships. Hatred sure blinded him for so long and so little by little he got to understand what it was to be in light again. To feel the warmness of sun stroking his cold, dead skin.

He was always looking for a way to restore his clan, to clear Uchiha's name and reveal their true face. Strong and loyal. At least that was what his brother was. He just recently found out the right way to it. To create _a new life you have be alive first._

Before, he hated Shinobi. As it was a world of cruel frozen souls who knew nothing of love. Who just followed the orders and didn't care about moralities. Shinobi was all about war and hatred and what was produced out of war and hatred? _Death and misery._

It was different now. It was a birth of a new world. People's heart never were filled with something more than darkness, more than hatred... Now the word "Hope" didn't seem to be that out of reach.

Hope… which made Sasuke picture one specific person in his mind. The blond whiny stubborn brat who became the… _hero_. And how much this word suited him. It wasn't the first time this thought brought a smile on Sasuke's face. Naruto surely was more than a brat. He was strong-willed who never ever thought of giving up. He tried to get all his friends' approval, he tried his best to get to his dream and to save everyone around him, including… Sasuke.

He changed Sasuke… for good. And here Sasuke thought not only himself and not only Naruto's comrades and friends… he made a difference in the whole world. He changed everyone. He showed them it's okay to show their love and their kindness. It's okay to light the path of those who trapped in darkness and drag them up and soothe their pain. And all of these were becoming part of people's heart now which no one could deny.

The exile was a chance for Sasuke to find himelf. One lonely soul he had had lost right after his brother passed away. He grabbed the little boy's hand who was wondering in the darkest part of his heart and showed him the path to light. And slowly he got to know himself better and he was surprised when he found out how fragile he really was.

Sasuke remembered the last time he left Konoha, he thought he would never have the chance to come back. Even he, somewhere deep inside, knew the path to revenge was a one-way to abyss.

He never imagined destiny lead him this way though. To once again stand on a hill, right in front of his home. Not only he felt delighted, he knew his brother's soul was happy as well.

But to start a new life here… _where should he start?_

This, made him nervous. There were nights he stayed awake till dawn to find an answer for his question. Perhaps he was too afraid to admit he was frightened of how people in his homeland would react upon his return. Sure Naruto was always an exception. He would accept him unconditionally with open arms but was it the same for others? Was he even deserved their forgiveness?

Sasuke pushed the uncomfortable thoughts aside. It was too late for those now, wasn't it? He was finally here.

Right in front of him were the half open gates leading to his past also future self. He knew there were still things he had to endure but this time,

He was ready, ready to be part of the _Dancing Leaves_ again.

* * *

 _* meaning : ogre warrior_

 _There's still no actual plot in my mind for this. It might be a set of drabbles for each characters' thoughts after the war and their interactions with each other, maybe a little fluff here and there... I don't know..._

 _Hope you enjoyed anyway_

 _Review,Favorite,Follow_

 _Thanks for readin_ g


	2. A Nara's Flustered Mind

**Kage ***

* * *

 _" I really can't say anything's troublesome from now on, huh…"_

 _"You can say it a little, if it ever looks like you're getting so bad that you'll stop functioning, then I'll intervene and send you flying back to your senses again. So, it's okay."_

 _"Aa, you're right. Then…"_

 _What are we going to name him?_

 _"Mendokuse…"_

* * *

Wasn't long after war had ended, when he discharged from hospital, he rushed home, opening his old man's wardrobe and finding the mentioned box. Funny it seemed at first how his father wanted him to destroy the box so his mother would never find out about it but then again… looking at his father's belonging ached his heart.

He made sure to honor his late father's words and burn the stuff … still there was something, Shikamaru couldn't throw away. A ring shaped pendant, with the word しか (Shika) engraved on it. And so he wore it, keeping it close to his heart, as a memento.

Sighing, he looked up at the once soothing clouds. Today was his birthday. He never cared much about his birthday before and now wasn't any different but he had to get ready for the traditional Nara ceremony. On he's twentieth birthday, he wasn't even allowed to think of things as troublesome. He was going to be the head of Nara Clan. It was no joke. It was a responsibility that once his father carried and now it was passed down to him.

It made him smile though, how every troublesome events seem to be okay with him. He couldn't now laze around and look at the clouds to be drifted away by sleep. Hell, even sleep was a bad idea which he certainly tried to avoid. With sleep came the nightmares and with nightmares, unpleasant memories. Though Shikamaru knew, he wasn't the only one suffering from that.

With war, always came destruction, death and grief. And although it seemed everything was finally regaining its stability all around the world now, still the mental damages were lingering in people's mind and the once slacker was no exception.

Shikamaru, looked at the crimson horizon. He sure was late for his supposed birthday. In the past, if he was late, his mother would jump at his throat and complain about how he should be more responsible but nowadays, even his mother had had changed. Perhaps she finally grasped how busy his son truly was, so she understood better than to push him more than he was already pushed.

Everything was happening so fast lately even a sharp mind like Shikamaru's couldn't process its flow. From being a squad leader to Konoha's ambassador, one of Hokage's advisers and now the head of Nara Clan, he didn't know how to keep up with so many responsibilities all at once.

This, wasn't what Shikamaru had signed up for. And even though he could always keep the calm and determined face, deep inside he was flustered. He never thought one day he become so jealous of the certain blond boy. He, who was getting closer to his dream of becoming Hokage as Shikamaru was drifted away from his own goal or... was he?

Once the shadows revived around the cemetery, they stumbled upon Shikamaru's young but firm features, his chocolate eyes darted around the deserted place, puffing on his cigar one last time before throwing it to the ground. He Pushed his hands into his pockets as he stood in front of two gravestones.

"Oyaji… Asuma… "

Those were the two great idols of his life. He grew up looking at their back wishing that someday he become someone like them. And now here he was, standing before them. He remembered why he came here in the first place. He wanted answers, some advice perhaps, something that could wash away his nervousness. After all he tended to be collected and calm.

Glancing at his own shadow, getting longer as the sun set. Shikamaru smiled, seemed to come to a conclusion for all his frustrations.

"Mendokuse… " he breathed and chuckled at the thought.

After all… _wherever the sun is, the shadow exists_. _You can never separate the light from its shadows._

That was his goal. He was supposed to be the shadow for the light. One day Naruto was to be the shine of Konoha and he wanted to be at his side that day. Maybe that was all he ever wished for...

This goal seemed to worth enduring all the troublesome responsibilities. Even the traditional birthday he had to attend.

Then again... knowing what he truly wanted was the best birthday gift he could ever get, wasn't it?

"Arigato…"

* * *

 _*meaning : Shadow_

 _The first lines of this chapter are actually from Shikamaru's Hidden Novel, I liked it so I inserted them here._

 _Thanks for all favorites and follows. I know this story is supposed to be mostly about couples, SasuSaku for instance but I couldn't help it. It's late here, where I'm living and I wrote this chappie firstly because I'm a huge fan of Shikamaru and secondly because Shikamaru's birthday is close ( September 22nd ) and lastly because I wanted to get through all the characters' minds and then set a plot for this story uh anyway... sorry for all the mistakes in this, I told you it's late and I'm half asleep half awake sooo... yeah_

 _hope you enjoyed ;)_

 _Reviews,Favorites and Follows are always appreciated._


	3. An ex-Anbu's Art

**Gaka***

* * *

 _"You…You were… "_

 _"You can stop worrying already… "_

 _"Thank you… Miss beautiful… "_

 _"Baka…"_

* * *

Rolling a brush in between his fingers, he gazed at the white canvas. It had been hours already, since he was sitting in front of it with no idea. But wait… he had an idea, he just didn't know where to start or how to start painting what was swirling in his head for days now.

Since the day the war had ended, many things had changed. Not only the world and its people and not only the peace falling upon Shinobi's nation, Sai knew something had changed deep inside his heart as well. The warmness of something had been wrapped around his pumping organ now. He had no idea what it was at first but little by little… he ought to figure it out.

Deep inside the layers of his heart, it was loneliness crawling. Even after he met Naruto and even after he started to make bonds with his teammates. He still was that vulnerable empty soul, who always felt a hole inside his chest and the hole seemed to be too deep to be filled with anything at all.

After a while, with reading books and expanding his knowledge over people's emotions, he learnt how to connect with others. Kami knew he tried his best even though he failed enormous times. You couldn't blame him though, he grew up learning of emotions and feelings being the waste of a Shinobi.

To be able to kill brutally and accomplish every mission, he had to suffocate a little of his humanity every now and then. _Better to kill it off from the beginning than to have to deal with it during an important mission._

That was what they taught him, that was the rules he was growing up with and so… no matter how much he tried to break out the icy shell around his heart, it seemed to be an impossible task. Nevertheless, after meeting the blond boy, he didn't give up on trying no matter how wrong or awkward he seemed at times.

But to read about emotions sure was different than to actually experience them. Sai, with all his intelligence, didn't know that quiet well and when he once heard of it from Naruto, he was stunned. _How to feel emotions?_

War sure brought loss and grief to people's life but for Sai… it was... somehow different. During that time, amongst all those sorrows, when people were losing their senses, their loved ones, their lives… Sai gained something valuable, something he always thought it was impossible for him to even lay his eyes upon it.

The emotions and to be more specific, the strongest of them all… _Love._

The soothing breeze of early autumn, brushed over his pale skin. _Not so pale now…huh?_ The smell of full-bloom lilies spread all around him… A natural smile found its way to adore his manly figure. And so his heart started to pick up the pace a bit as the thought crossed his mind.

The hideous cruel war… that took lives, that brought nothing but loss and broken hearts, gave Sai both a _sweet and bittersweet jewel_.

It tightened his bonds with his comrades, it tore apart the cocoon around his heart. It taught him… how to be loved and to have some to love to.

As he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a soft voice echoed in his head. "Sai…you're not alone."

He finally knew where to begin. Soaking the brush in the purple ink and painting the fairest portrait, he could master.

* * *

 _*meaning : artist_

 _Hey fellow readers!_

 _Thanks for all the favorites and follows and thanks to Ken 18 for the encouraging comment_

 _I never knew Sai could be such a sweet character, Gosh... my heart aches._

 _I don't know about you guys but this chappie was super sweet, even for me. When I was writing it, the whole time, I had a smile on my face. I think I'm satisfied with it and how it turned out except for little errors maybe... here and there... anyway_

 _Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ;)_


	4. An Uzumaki's Idea of Inspiration

**Hīrō***

* * *

 _"Back in school, when we were asked who we want to spend our last day on earth with… I couldn't write anyone's name, I didn't know my parents, I didn't have any friends but now… I know who exactly I will choose… "_

 _"… "_

 _"I want to be with you until I die."_

* * *

If it was anything he wanted more than to be acknowledged and accepted, was to someday become someone who inspired people. Even though he didn't shout it out loud constantly, like that dream of his to one day become a Hokage but deep inside, it was his eternal wish. Maybe he didn't know it back then, when he was just an ignorant brat but then slowly he realized what the soul of being a Hokage was.

And no… to be a hero wasn't as easy as it may had sounded. Naruto's responsibilities had been growing each and every day. What is it people say? _with great power, comes great_ _responsibilities_ and Naruto believed in that.

Even before the war, when Pein was defeated, he'd been called a hero. It wasn't anything new for him but to be able to be trusted all around the globe; that was definitely new.

He was praised, worshiped even, just like his old man. What he always wished for and after saving everyone from infinite tsukuyomi- thanks to members of his team 7 being at his sides- it was somehow confirmed, the living legend, _Uzumaki Naruto._

Not that any of these mattered to the boy- now the young man- that much; he was deeply delighted not only because he had protected these people but because he had a chance to show them a different world. And although he might have lost some of his closest comrades along the way, he could save others.

In the end, when all said and done, the hero could find a little time for himself as well, to collect his thoughts and emotions and of course expand them to a higher level and to move on from adolescent to adulthood.

It was surprising how even he had missed some details in his life, here and there. So from now on, he ought to learn about those details that could catch him off guard any time. _For instance_ the sight of a very familiar individual, _over there._

In the training field, near the river, a delicate figure was sitting on a stone, gazing at the crystal clear water. The light beams of the setting sun, falling on her long dark blue hair. Her naked feet touching the cold water with her eyes closed, obviously enjoying the moment, just like him.

He didn't exactly know, for how long he had been hiding behind the bushes and watching her. Sure he wasn't stalking her! He wasn't like pervy sage who would hide behind bushes and stare at naked women! Not that the girl beside the river was naked anyway.

 _I wonder how she looks like naked!_

He literally punched himself because of the perverted thought. No! He wasn't going to think of Hinata-Chan that way but then again… _she is quite beautiful, isn't she?_

With that dark blue hair and serene face and those pink full lips of hers which were glowing under the gentle touches of the crimson light, needed to be caressed and kissed once again by his own… _WHAT! What was he thinking again?!_

He shot open his closed eyes. _When did he even close them?_ Desperately trying to wipe away the earlier image from his mind, he focused on the main reason which drew him here. With the sound of his stomach growling, he slightly jumped, finding out the actual reason.

After he came back from a mission, he was too hungry to even walk and when he passed Ichiraku restaurant, he was dragged incautiously towards his favorite place but then he stopped, his thoughts distracted by something… _bizarre._

Sure it was strange for him, to let go of the love of his life, and take another path leading to Hyuga's household. _Why was he doing that?_ Honestly He had no clue. He just had this weird feeling inside. There were butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know if he needed food or… something else.

After his very first kiss, under the new moon, Naruto was getting different. He was constantly being caught deep in thought- fantasizing as Sai put it- or even got jumpy. Sakura had announced a few days ago, apparently the hero was in… love.

Maybe that was why the blonde caught himself, in front of the Hyuga's mansion empty-stomached. Trying not to blush in front of the very curious and keen eyes of Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, he asked for her childhood friend. And when Hanabi said she's at the training field, head over heels, Naruto ran to where she was supposed to be.

 _And to do what exactly?_ _I mean he wasn't here to stalk her for sure, huh?_ But then again why was he hiding in the bushes?

"Byakugan! "

"Kuso ̄…" he jumped out before Hinata could gentle fist him everywhere possible, holding his hands up in defense." Hinata-chan… don't get too excited… it's just me!" he whined.

"Na-Naruto-kun…? " although she blushed a little, a gentle smile appeared on her face, leaving Naruto with flushed cheeks "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" She asked, somehow amused by the sight of the blushing young man.

"I-I-I… you know… I j-just wa-wanted… " G _reat! Now he was stuttering._ He looked away from Hinata's lavender eyes. "You know… asking you to-to… " His heart was beating too fast, he couldn't even breathe. For a second he thought he was about to faint but _really?_ Could he, the great hero, really faint in front of his girl? So he coughed and scratched the back of his head, thanks to the high branches' shadows darkening his features, he didn't have to cover his now full-red face.

Hinata knew. It was always other way round and now seeing Naruto like this… yes sure she sympathized for him but to say it wasn't amusing at all? She would have lied to herself. So she bent closer, face only inches away from Naruto's.

"What, Naruto-kun?" She grinned widely. And there, no matter how much the boy tried to hide his frustration, he knew it was useless with Hinata so close to him.

 _He had kissed her before after all, hadn't he?_ Naruto's azure eyes flashed into hers. Now _she_ was blushing, trying to pull away, Naruto held her arms and kept her close to himself. Then before she could even realize what was going on he put his lips on hers, pulling her into one passionate kiss, she couldn't and absolutely didn't want to break free.

As sun hid behind the gray mountains, leaving only traces behind. The couple finally broke apart, smiling at each other.

Not a second had passed when Hinata finally processed what had had just happened, she stole her eyes and stepped back. " Di-did you wa-want an-any th-thing Na-Naruto k-kun? "

 _There she was! His Hinata again_. Although he had already forgotten about his stomach, he couldn't help but to smile softly and taking the girl's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. " I wanted to ask if you're hungry ? " His remarkable grin spread all over his face. " There's a great restaurant downtown, I wonder if you've heard of it before? Ichiraku Ramen shop?"

Hinata only nodded. Honestly she was a little hungry herself and what was better than Icharaku's Ramen?

"Su-sure… "She stuttered but this time, looking directly into the young man's eyes. As the night's gown covered the sky, both shadows took the path back to the village.

"You know that was my plan all along dattebayo! "

"Huh?"

Naruto wasn't wrong, he knew as she was his inspiration, he was her inspiration too. And how did he know that? well... go figure.

* * *

 _*meaning : Hero_

 _Aww... I just love these two! Gosh! they're just too adorable for words! When I started this chappie I didn't know how it will turn out! I mean you've read and seen Naruto's thoughts and desires all in both manga and anime so I wanted to try something new! something Kishimoto hadn't shown us much! and there it came out! And I'm happy with it!_

 _Hope you enjoyed and liked it as much as I!_

 _Thanks for reading._


	5. A Haruno's Kind of Blossom

**Of Cherry Blossoms' Tree**

* * *

 _"Even during winter it keeps its beauty, never losing to the cold, a strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. "_

* * *

Under the cherry blossoms' tree, she languished when he turned his back and said "Thank you."

All alone, she was left with a shattered heart. The new moon soon was covered by solemn clouds and she went into a deep sleep.

"I love you." She cried her tears of sorrow into the dark sky.

It was like a dream what happened next, to be more accurate, a nightmare really. She woke up, he wasn't there and soon her world was drown in chaos, not only hers but also her other teammate. The dark one had left her for good and just when she was about to lose her faith, the blonde one appeared at her side. Telling her it's going to be alright and no matter how long it takes, he will get him back and so… she waited.

Years passed by but she never gave up. Working, studying, and learning new things… she kept herself busy, she got herself higher, in order to be recognized by her comrades, as a first woman who surpassed her ancestors. She endured all the difficulties, she worked hard and every time she failed she looked upon her blond friend, and stood up, afresh.

She wasn't going to give up on her dream either. All she wanted now was to be able to see him again, here… at their sides…at her side.

When the war ended… it seemed like hope lit up her dusty soul, once again.

Under the cherry blossoms' tree, she bloomed when he tapped her forehead and said "Thank you, I'll see you soon"

Having her friend by her side, she didn't feel alone, her heart was delighted. She was too afraid to close her eyes just to wake up and see these all were only a sweet dream, she stood awake for nights.

"I love you. " She cried her tears of joy into the shiny sky.

Then again, she got truly busy. To be appointed as the head of the hospital and working day and night to serve those in need, she tried to keep her mind off of his absence. Gathering up all the beauty inside and outside, Sakura wanted to shine when she meet him again.

Under the cherry blossoms' tree, she blossomed into a full bloomed flower when he leaned closer, eyes closed, catching her off guard by kissing her forehead. "Thank you… for showing me how to trust and…love again."

She didn't cry this time, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, she let his cold lips linger on her forehead. " I love you," She whispered without her lips moving.

"I love you too. " He breathed in response.

Now all she dreamt for was to make the man of her life happy. _Way to go, Sakura, way to go..._ She smiled inwardly.

* * *

 _Okay I know this chappie is like super short but C'mon... I mean you can't deny the sweetness of it, can you? well I promise I write more of SasuSaku, even though I'm not a big fan of each of them individually but they're cute together!_

 _ **Meemy Chan** , sorry if it's not satisfying but I promise I do more of these two in the future _

_Thank you all for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_


	6. Sabaku no Temari

**Soyokaze Ōjo***

* * *

 _" The sound of the wind is the sound of the leaves in the tree, dancing and directing wondered souls to the right path "_

* * *

Standing on the roof of Kazekage's residence, her giant iron fan at her side, she was enjoying the warm breeze, brushing over her tanned skin. It was always soothing. Even as a child Temari remembered she would come up here, feeling the wind wash away all her worries.

It was a memento of her mother, somehow… when she was barely two; Karura would take her here, singing a lullaby in the eye of storm. The sound of the wind was so much like her mother's voice in her ears. It ceased her pain; it let her cry… freely without curious eyes watching. She was never one to be sound or seem weak in front of others, she would never cry, not even in her brothers' sight.

She honored what her mother told her once.

 _"Hush baby… strong girls never cry."_

Even when things got so hard, that she felt like she was going to break under the pressure, she stood up. She would never give up. She had people to protect. Once again, when her first brother was born, she heard if from her mother.

 _"This is your brother, you have to protect him from now on."_

And so she did. With all her might, with all her power, she ought to protect her little brother. She looked up at her mother and her uncle and how their relationship was. Although she was too young to grasp the deep meaning of sacrifice, she still had this strong feeling inside, towards her newborn brother. She would give her toys to him, she would share her favorite food and she would soothe the baby when her mother was away. _That could be what sacrifice was all about, right?_

And so every time the little baby smiled, it melted her heart. To sacrifice things that you hold dearly so much, means to get to things far better. Being a smart girl, she was a fast learner.

Wasn't long before her mother got pregnant with another child; she got so sick back then. They separated her from them and restricted any visitation. She was worried. She wanted to know what was going on but she was always pushed away be it by nurses or even her own father. Even when she begged her uncle, Yashamaru, to let her see her mother, he didn't allow. _Kazekage's order_ , that was their response.

The night before her supposed sibling was born; the five year old girl woke up by the sound of screaming. It was her mother, she was panicked. She rushed into the halls, sweating, breathing heavily. She was scared that someone or something might had attacked her mother.

Stormy wind was swirling around Kazekage's mansion that night and so she had got a bad feeling. Standing right in front of the doors, she hesitated for a moment. _What was going on?_

The little girl was caught by her uncle just before she opened the door to recovery room. She turned and her teal eyes met Yashamaru's swelled eyes.

"Don't go in there Temari… "

She gulped a knot in her throat. _Something was wrong._ Something was definitely wrong and she could feel that, she could see that in her uncle's red rimmed eyes. They were glowing. _Is he… crying?_

She turned to look at the door. The screams were gone now, only to be replaced by a sad, heartbreaking silence. _What has happened behind the doors?_

Temari didn't say anything; she just gazed at the brown stony doors. When they opened she was met by the sight of her father. His eyes were swelled too. _Did he cry, too? But her father was this cold hearted, stoned face man who would have never cried. So why were his eyes looked so much like Yashamaru's ?_

"Temari, this is your brother… "Her eyes turned on the little figure in her father's arms. It was wrapped in a silky white cloth. The elder man knelt in front of her.

"Look."

All she could see was a small baby. Too small to be even considered as a living thing, with red head and black rimmed eyes. he was pale and weak and he hardly could make a sound. _Wasn't he supposed to cry? Why everyone but the baby had cried?_

She looked away, her mind disarrayed somewhere else now. _Where was her mother?_ Before when Kankuro was born, she got to meet him in her mother's embrace, _wasn't she supposed to hold this baby now? Didn't she love him?_

"Where's mama?" She asked bluntly.

"She's… not here, Temari. "

"Where is she?"

"She's gone… she flew away, she won't come back."

And for a young mind like hers, even though she didn't know what her uncle exactly meant, she felt her little world had collapsed when he said, she won't come back. Those sad eyes, those tears, that bitter smile… it all made sense now. She was gone. Her mother had gone away. _Where and how…_ she didn't know. All she knew was that everyone but her little brother were crying. _Was it his fault?_ She already felt disgust towards the baby.

But she didn't cry back then. She just ran towards the door behind her father. Her eyes fell upon her. She was still here, _why did they say she had gone?_ _She was still here_. She climbed up the bed and embraced her mother's cold body. _She was always warm._ She didn't cry. She just kissed her frozen cheeks, she stroked her sandy hair and kept whispering.

"Mama please wake up."

And when she got tired of whispering, she just put her head on Mother's chest and closed her eyes. Something was different with her mother now. She had done this enormous times and she could always hear the sound her heart, beating underneath her ears as she sang to her… as she stroked her hair. But it was different now… Mother was quiet. The little girl couldn't hear the sound of her heart beats, not her gentle touch, not her singing for her.

Little by the little she got the meaning of loss.. In the funeral, when they said goodbye to Mother; Temari and Yashamaru were the last ones still looking at the stony grave. The sand storm was close, they didn't have much time now. It was time to say goodbye. And then there, tears flew on her flushed cheeks for the first time.

"Don't worry… your mother's safe, she's in a better place now." Yashamru smiled at her, this time he wasn't crying, although his eyes were filled with sorrow. " Remember, strong girls never cry." He kissed her forehead and took her hands. She nodded. She would never ever cry again. _She was a strong girl, just like her mama._

Kankuro was too young, he accepted their mother's absence sooner than anybody else. Temari had to accept it, too. She was young as well. She was only five although she seemed older. She had to mature soon. Therefore grew up with a heavy heart; too heavy for a girl in her age. She swore she would protect her brother. She hated the other one though. She hated him because he was the reason their mother had died.

 _Gaara_ , he was named. He, who only loved himself, didn't deserve to live. Perhaps the little red headed boy was truly a monster. That was why her father kept him isolated.

With this thought the ten year old Temari one day when her uncle was out, entered the little boy's room. He was barely five, playing without noticing his sister's presence.

She pull out a kunai, she had borrowed from Yashamaru a week ago. She so much wanted to kill the boy. She wanted to get rid of this curse. She wanted to have a happy family again. With her mother at her side, with her brother and her not-always-too-grumpy father but…

"nee-san..."

She hid the kunai the moment, her eyes met the little boy's emerald ones. _She was supposed to be the protective elder sister. Wasn't she?_ So much like when Kankuro smiled at her and her heart would melt, this time just by looking at the boy's pale face, by looking at his big innocent eyes… she melted. Kneeling on the ground and feeling the urge to cry, she blinked her tears away. _Even by killing this innocent child, her mother would never come back._

She ran away that day, far far away from this place, the place she hated now. She ended up on a sandy hill in the desert, as she crouched on the ground, while listening to the sound of the wind, she cried mutely.

Years later, even when Yashamaru was killed, she still couldn't bring herself up to kill Gaara. Not only her everybody now knew what a monster her little brother really was still… she couldn't. _Was it fear or sympathy? She didn't know._

The black memories seemed to be fading away when the now young woman, thought of the time she and her brothers returned from Konoha. For the first time after the chunin exam, she felt the need of protecting both of her brothers. When she saw how vulnerable Gaara, her youngest brother, really was. She made herself responsible for his safety. This time she would protect him no matter what.

And by the had time passed. The princess of wind went through loss and grief …she felt the horror of losing her family once again but she stood straight. With her head held high. She never even broke even once. She was the protective strong elder sister after all. She was the only reason that made this family inseparable.

Now that war was over. Now that peace had fallen upon Shinobi's nation, she wasn't afraid to cry any more. She didn't afraid to rely on someone else… for once. She wasn't that alone soul, who faced all the difficulties on her own for the sake of... family.

"Temari…Oi Temari?"

"Hm?"

She turned just to see Kankuro's flustered face behind her.

"Nani ?"

"Will you stop fantasizing about your boyfriend already?" Sneered Kankuro this time, making Temari frown.

"Ah, I've been fantasizing about how many ways there are to make you shut up without end up killing you, Kankaro!" She yelled irritated, moving her fan it seemed like Kankuro didn't care at all, she kept teasing Temari with a smug face.

"Temari it's time." She turned and saw Gaara, entering the roof. His face calm and thoughtful. _He definitely was matured more than Kankuro in many ways_ , Temari thought.

She simply nodded in an answer, once again looking upon the village. Her home… she's going to miss this place when she leaves. She misses the sound of swirling wind, howling in empty desert. She misses the taste of sound in her mouth. She misses the burning sun, the frozen nights… she would miss everything about this place.

Temari looked over her shoulder, at her brothers, smiling. She's going to miss them, too. She would miss Kankuro's teasing and herself beating the crap out of him. She would miss Gaara's thoughtful feature and wise company. She would miss protecting them all along. Even now that both of them were strong reliable Shinobies. Kankuro the head of the counter-Terrorism Division and Gaara… The Kazekage.

 _There were so many things to miss… the question was, is she ready for that?_

Temari turned to fully face both of them.

"Arigato!"

She said, wrapping her arms around both of them, pulling them into a hug. It wasn't like her at all, she caught Kankuro and even Gaara by surprise this time. Still, they closed their eyes after a moment, adjusting to the situation both of them returned the hug.

Then when she pulled away, her eyes were glowing. She grinned widely though and wiped the new born tears away with the back of her hands.

"Ano,Temari... are you … crying?" Kankuro asked, totally confused.

"Of course not… baka!" She responded immediately. "it's just… sand went into my eyes. "

Gaara knew Temari was lying. Sand would never go into her eyes. She was of Sunagakure… Shinobies here were trained not to let the sand get into their eyes. But he didn't say anything. He just watched her sister blissfully. She was so much like their mother. Not only in looks but in many ways. He was going to miss her too. But she had her own life to live up to and this was what she wanted so he honored her wish.

Soon after, all three sand siblings got back into the mansion, smiling and teasing each other, well mostly Kankuro and Temari were teasing and Gaara was smiling. Temari was about to leave this place for good and they wanted to enjoy this moment for a while, like a real family again.

By the time they got to the living room, Temari's eyes caught the sight of a very familiar person, sitting comfortably on a sofa and looking lazily at their direction.

"What?" Temari said a little louder than she intended to. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a drag but I came here to escort you. " said none other than the genius Shinobi.

"To escort me? Why?" retorted Temari half irritated half surprised.

Shikamaru sighed and walked towards her, greeting his soon-to-be brother-in-laws before looking back at her. "What are you saying woman? You're going to move in with me in a few days!"

"So?" Temari raised a brow.

"So I came to take you home with me." Sighed Shikamaru once again, obviously bored with the situation.

"You know it's not like my first time traveling for three goddamn days to get to Konoha on my own!" scoffed Temari.

"That's exactly why I'm here!" He said annoyed this time. "It's troublesome but you don't have to be on your own."

Temari 's eyes softened at his response and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. _This man was truly a genius wasn't he?_ Seeing there's no point in fighting back any more, she said goodbye to her brother one last time and got out of the mansion.

Not saying a single word by the time they got to the gates, Temari tried to break the awkward silence between them.

"By the way… " She stood and face the not-so-unmotivated man next to her. He raised a brow at her and she touched her chin, looking somehow thoughtful.

"That goatee suits you. " She said nonchalantly before walking away. It took her moments to realize Shikamaru wasn't at her side anymore. She turned to see him still standing with somehow a flushed face. _Was it because the burning sun of the desert? Maybe so._

Still the corner of her lips formed a sweet, tender smile, " Coming ? "

There were times Shikamaru wondered why he had decided to live with this bossy, troublesome woman for the rest of his life; Now he was reminded once again by the reason of it.

He didn't respond immediately but Temari could hear him murmured something along the lines of "Mendokuse… "By the time he started striding towards her. As the couple walked through the desert, the wind blew to their feet, it picked up a green leaf, swirling in dancing sands and took it high up into the azure sky.

* * *

 _*meaning : Wind Princess_

 _Finally!_

 _I JUST LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I don't know exactly how it got out of my hand and became this long but...no regrets! I love it! I love how it began, how it flew and definitely how it ended. Temari is my favorite female character, she's just this protective bold elder sister that no one can mess with! I am a big sister myself so I know how she really feels... in a way._

 _And ShikaTema was/is/ and always will be my OTP! These two are incredibly gorgeous!_

 _Thank you all for reviews and favorites and follows and reading,_

 _Hope you enjoyed_


	7. A Yamanaka's Description of Paradise

**Rakuen***

 _"You're the protector of flowers from now on."_

* * *

Her father told her once when she was only three. Back then she enjoyed following her father to Yamanka's flower fields, where the rarest seeds were planted and grown to be blossomed into the most beautiful flowers. Although not always the prettiest ones were the most lasting. Sure they were fair yet most of the time fragile and didn't have any shield against the coldness of winter or the strong winds of fall. And they would most likely die even before the biting seasons start.

Still though, as a family tradition, Yamanaka would take them in their flower nursery in order to take good care of them and to protect them from cold or harm. She learnt this from her father. Looking at how delicately he picked the vulnerable ones and put them in a pot and placed them in the safest spot of the nursery.

Soon, she got quite fond of this task and slowly she followed most of her father's responsibility in the Yamanaka gardens. إBeing a protective, bold girl she was, she even found out the desire inside, to take care of her shy friends as well as standing up to bullies. This was what she was specialized after all. Still though when life got hard and responsibilities seemed to get heavy, Ino thought it would be nice if for once she was the one to be taken care of.

The expectations though flew away from her reach. There were times when the little girl felt tired of being a shield for weak ones, not only that but how she got rejected by people she cared so much, worsen the pain. That was why she would crawl to the flower nursery and tend the new bloomed flowers, they were her childhood friends, they would listen to her agonies for sure. And so she wished to be just a flower, to be loved unconditionally and to be protected…but that was just her, dreaming about impossibilities.

 _In the Shinobi world though, there was no word such as "Dreaming", was it?_

Through passing time, life showed her things couldn't be any worse. And then the stormy nights came when grieves and terrors of the past, clung to her heart, and drown her into the black swamp of darkness, she ran away to the nursery again, trying to get hold of something, to be soothed, to forget all the pain the cruel war had caused her . For once the strong _Ēderuwaisu*_ needed a comforted hand upon her lonely soul.

Closing her eyes as a habit, she wished to see old memories dancing in her sight. These days though…every time she closed her eyes, instead of seeing a paradise, she would see her dead comrades' faces clothed in crimson blood, her sensei's dull eyes and her father's sad voice echoing in her head, saying goodbye.

Fading into nothingness, after a while even a cheerful soul as herself, got indifferent, but it was then when a miracle happened.

On the flowery hill, she was lying, looking at the setting sun, pouring every last drop of its juice over the field. Her heart ached as she watched the dying sun in the crimson sky.

As the darkness swallowed the light, a single tear formed in the corner of her eye, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the paradise she used to live in it one day, but her mind, her strongest point, didn't seem to cooperate at all. That was when she felt the warm of a familiar chakra flowing close to her, opening her eyes, she saw _him_ … right in front of her. His black and grey figure, glowing under the setting sun as a smile played on his lips. A real gentle smile, this time.

"Miss beautiful…" He whispered, bending and placing a purple lily in her hair.

She closed her eyes again and let the familiar scent of flowers fill all her being.

 _" I knew the sun must set to rise."_ Then it could be paradise again, she thought and let a smile spread over her feature as a reassuring arm wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

 _* meaning paradise_

 _*a kind of flower that represents the meaning power and courage_

 _Hey all_

 _So thank you for all your kind reviews and comments, it really delights me to see how you liked these drabbles so thank you so much_

 _I don't know about this chapter, currently I'm in a state that is, let's say, not very good. I can't focus, I'm going through a period of depression, everything and I mean everything literally makes me cry, I think I haven't been successful in my life, I didn't get what I deserved and I think I'm just wasting my youth because I'm getting really old inside although I'm in the early years of adulthood._

 _And... I can't get enough sleep, I can't even study, I offer poor results at work and ... you know everything is kinda... hopeless. so... yeah I wrote this chapter listening to Paradise by Coldplay and crying my eyes out and I really needed to write something really joyful about Ino cause you know Ino is this bold joyful always happy character but ... then something hit me and I realized who knows... maybe deep down in that cheerful soul something sad is lying. Like a strong reliable girl who protects everyone and listens to her friends' sorrow and sadness for hours and she smiles and make them happy maybe deep inside she does feel a little unhappy herself and then... this happened._

 _So I'm sorry if its poor or not good or I don't know... I don't know it just came to me and the last lines are obviously from the song. Anyway..._

 _Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting,_

 _Hope you enjoyed_


	8. A Hyuuga's Sunflower

_**Himawari**_ *

* * *

 _" I love you, I knew it the minute I met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up, I just got stuck. "_

 _\- Silver Lining Playbook_

* * *

Being the Byakugan Princess and the first woman who officially became the head of Hyuuga clan was one thing and having married to a certain blond husband was another.

For the first time in twenty-four years, the lavender-eyed girl was unbelievably happy. Like she had accomplished her lifetime dream. Here she was, lying next to her one and only love. Even thinking about the past and what they went through to get to this point seemed funny now.

She would imagine these days though. Always when hardships got in her way and the weight on her shoulders got so heavy she felt like she was going to break, she looked upon his joyful face. _Oh! and how he shined like a sun, the boy who had a dream and never gave up._

She lost people though, not only her but all around her were people who had felt the bittersweet taste of loss. But in the end, they all made sure, their loss doesn't end up being pointless and it changed them all through their journey up to this day. And by all I mean even the shy, vulnerable little sunflower that became a confident strong woman. Now she was someone who could be trusted and relied. Embarrassing she thought at first but somehow, she felt she was ready. Ready to give a life to another being. Ready to be a... mother.

Blushing at the thought, she rolled on her side to face her husband, a sweet smile spread all over her face.

It was an early spring morning, the sun had just risen above the dusty mountains and its reviving beams of light were struggling to get through the silky white curtains, warming the bed which held the two lovebirds within.

Hinata looked at Naruto's peaceful feature. His milky skin, his whisker markings on his cheeks adding more cuteness to the young man's face. His bare firm chest was moving slowly, as he breathed calmly. She just couldn't stop herself from admiring him. Everything about him was so perfect that got Hinata thinking, what their children would look like.

She let a small chuckle escape from her lips as she tried to move away from the handsome man and getting out of the bed just the then she felt a strong arm snaked around her waist pulling her back to bed.

Hinata's eyes widened but soon she started to giggle and turned to Naruto who was watching her with one open sleepy eye.

"Hmm… isn't it Saturday?" Said Naruto in husky- yet sexy as Hinata thought- tone.

She bent and planted a small kiss on the boy's fluffy blond hair,

" I'm just gonna make you a delicious breakfast." Her whisper in Naruto's ear, made the man shiver in response.

Hinata pulled away to once again be pulled back to bed by Naruto.

"Ramen will do." Raising a brow, Naruto suggested then he raised her bandaged arm and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata who had lost her balanced, stumbled in Naruto's arm, her head rested on his chest, as the man's arms and legs were now circling around her, not allowing her to move.

"Stop it Naruto-kun… you can't have Ramen for breakfast. " She chuckled, while trying to escape from the man's strong lock.

"But why?" Naruto pouted like an annoyed brat as he brought Hinata's face up to his in a same level and he gazed into her eyes.

Desperately trying not to blush, Hinata just couldn't tear her eyes apart from Naruto's azure eyes. They were shining with a childish yet mischievous glow, like a three year old child was trapped inside a grown man's body. _Her husband was truly a man-child_ she thought.

Hinata's lips parted as she tried to retort something else but she was soon silenced when Naruto's soft lips touched hers. Bewildered at first, it didn't last a moment when Hinata gave up. She melted into his arms, like every other time. Naruto wasn't the one she could fight against with. He was her everything. There was just this thing... Something him. He had this mysterious magical power, he could change people for better and surely enough... she was no exception. She didn't scare anymore, she didn't feel lonely or trapped or lost any more... She belonged somewhere now...

She belonged with him and he belonged with her, even their Chakra had been mixed, making their soul to become one. Hinata had realized it long ago, they were the true definition of _one soul in a body_ and everytime they made love…

" I love you, " Naruto whispered between their kisses, stroking her hair gently and that was when he deepened their kiss. And as she much as she enjoyed their private moment, Hinata was a little frustrated when she found out they had no breakfast today too just like all the other days... but what it was Naruto said? _Ramen will do._ so she could relax for a while.

* * *

 _*meaning : Sunflower_

 _Hey my lovely readers_

 _Thank you for a few favorites and follows, I know due to my depression, previous chapter kinda sucked but I'm back all fresh and new with a NaruHina chapter this time, why? because THE FEELS... I mean these two are the true definition of perfection... I JUST LOVE THEM! gosh! I loved this chappy, it's short but it's incredibly sweet and fluffy! this that Hinata wants to be a mother so... I guess Naruto can read minds too, he gives the girl what she truly wants haha_

 _Any way..._

 _Thank you all for reading and_

 _I hope you enjoyed as much as I do._

 _See you all in next chapter_

 _My song suggestion for this chappy : Akikaze No Uta (Autumn breeze song)_


	9. His Confession, Her Compassion

_**Heart Never Betrays**_

* * *

 _"You're such an annoyance but still there's some bizarre feeling about you that I can't understand..."_

* * *

Upon the heights of the Fire Country, two shadows were walking, rather gracefully, towards the setting sun. Sky was filled with the shades of lavender and crimson as it swallowed the shining globe deep inside its pumping heart.

Sakura gazed into the spectacular view. Wind blew in her hair locks and spread the scent of the newly born leaves around her.

Sasuke's deep black eyes, was as well fixed on the scenery. It seemed like he was looking for something there. Or maybe only the setting sun, itself, revived the unpleasant memories.

He let out a deep sigh which Sakura noticed right away. A lonely smile colored her feature as she searched the man's face. _What could he possibly think about at the moment?_ she thought and for the first time, she let go of all the fears crawling in her heart. She put the palm of her hand on Sasuke's shoulder soothingly.

Sasuke almost jumped because of the sudden feeling on her shoulder and exciting impulses ran through his nerves although as he was specialized in hiding his emotions behind a serious and cold mask, he cloaked them immediately.

"We're close." His voice sounded like a melody in Sakura's ears, combining with the symphony caused by the trapping wind in between the branches and trees.

The pink-haired girl felt her cheeks flashed a shade of red as she inched away from Sasuke and glanced at where he was claiming to be their destination.

The deep blue ink now poured over the sky above them, shadows slowly came to life.

"Where're we going anyway? " She couldn't help but to ask.

Sasuke didn't answer though he looked into Sakura's eyes for a moment, took her wrist and made her follow him down a rocky valley.

By the time they reached to the bottom, a circular area was surrounding them. All that could be seen were the high branching oaks, fencing all around them, like it was some secret territory.

Sakura's eyes widened at the unknown place, she looked around and a sight of a wreckage caught her eyes. It seemed to had been a temple or something in the past, but soon she realized what it really was.

The Uchiha's symbol on the ruined walls, told her it was possibly one of the Uchiha's hideouts. But _what had happened to it?_ She couldn't help but to ask herself.

"This is where I fought my brother … " Said Sasuke, more whispered to her, " For the last time."

Sakura glanced over at her man. His tensed face was a mixture of sadness and anger. It ached her heart to see that. She knew it was okay to feel sad but for a deeply damaged soul like Sasuke's… She just didn't want him to carry this much of a burden by himself.

Sasuke stepped closer, " Come with me… " He said nonchalantly and offered his hand for Sakura to take. Of course she was surprised a bit but she took it anyway and without a hint they passed through a few red ribbons ,more ornamenting than blocking, the entrance gates.

In the twilight of the temple, Sakura could barely see the Uchiha's symbol, carved on every wall. She was just too dazzled by the place. Sure it gave her chills a little but having Sasuke's hand wrapped around hers, it truly warmed her.

As they passed through the maze, they saw a shimmering light, glowing in a middle of a large room, that seemed to be sanctuary of some sort. There, Sakura's eyes fell upon a Katana, penetrating the thick soil.

Sasuke stopped the minute they reached to the sword. Now that they were close enough and Sakura could see a piece of red and black cloudy designed fabric and a ring, placing next to it.

That was when Sasuke knelt on the ground and bowed down his head and started talking in a respectful tone.

"Brother, forgive me for not visiting you for a while, I have no excuse… but at a time I was traveling all around the world, trying to retrieve what was lost… I asked for forgiveness in my journey of redemption. " He paused and closed his eyes, swallowing a knot in his throat, he didn't want to break into tears… not now at least.

"Some accepted me… some forgave while others… didn't. They even couldn't bare to see my sight, let alone hear my confessions… I… I know it's just the beginning of a lifetime journey. But I don't care, I do it for you, for me… I do my best to make things alright, I promise and I'm not going back on my word. "

Sakura looked at his serene face, she had never seen him so respectful, so calm, so… fragile. It was surreal for her to see Sasuke opens up to someone, even after the war, even after he came back and tried to fit in… what Sakura was witnessing right now, was beyond any other feeling he had shared before. It was so real… that seemed like this man in front of her was just a pure, innocent child all over again. Of course he was forgiven… at least in her heart… and Sakura knew… his brother had forgiven him long ago.

Sakura was tore apart from her thoughts when Sasuke stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Itachi… this is the first time, I bring someone here… but she's not a stranger… " He said, looking at Sakura and although he still could maintain the facade, Sakura could see how he smiled with his eyes as they were glowing.

"This is Sakura, my previous teammate but now… closer than a friend. " He said gesturing to her, "And this is Itachi, my elder brother. "

Sakura didn't believe her own ears, _what did Sasuke address her, right now?_ _Closer than a friend?_ She didn't know if it was possible to become more redder than she always had. But she waved it away soon and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san. " She said, smiling.

"She never gave up on me, you know… " Sakura stunned by Sasuke's calm voice at the back of her neck. " She… just like Naruto… never gave up on trying and believing… I don't know how to make it up for both of them… but now I know for the first time in my life… I have someone… to trust… that's why I brought her here."

Then he turned her to face him. His face was still firm and serious but his eyes… Sakura was sure they showed otherwise.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something… "

"Anything…" she said bedazzled.

"Before all this… I thought I have every reason to hate. To hate my brother, to hate Konoha, to hate Naruto, to hate you… even to hate… myself. That's why I sought revenge, I wanted to hurt you and I know I have apologized for that a thousand times but still…. I think I'm not fully honest with you. " He let out a loud sigh before continuing.

"When my brother died… my life was filled with emptiness, everything seemed to be pointless back then. Revenge got me nowhere, Kakashi warned me before and I knew it deep inside that he was right. I had no way to get back to you. I had burnt all the bridges behind, I knew it was the end of the line. "

"But when I realized how Konoha was truly responsible for my family's death and my brother's pain, old wounds opened up again." He paused, stealing his eyes from her, " I thought killing Danzo would help me… it would soothe my pain but it didn't and then I saw you again… Sakura… "

Sasuke let go of her shoulders and stepped away, his figure now lost in darkness. " There was just… something about you… When you said, you would let go of anything and anyone just to be with me… I hesitated. How could she still love me? I asked myself and so I put a test on your way. I half expected you not to kill Karin still I wanted to see the truth with my own eyes, I wanted to believe once and for all that I'm just a monster that can't be loved anymore… what I never expected was that you were there to actually kill me. That was when… I lost all my hope…. I was drawn in darkness. "

"I know I have apologized before and you have forgiven me but still I can't stop but thinking of that day and wondering… what if… you accepted me, I know it's not a good excuse I was mad… I was truly a psycho back then… "

 _Silence._

It was heavy. It was breathtaking for both of them yet…

 _no denying._

Sasuke couldn't go on. There were so many words, so many confessions… but maybe it was too much for him. He had to be honest with himself, he had to be honest with Sakura, if he wanted her to accept him… but he didn't know why, it seemed like he was falling into a Genjutsu of silence, where extracting the words out of his mind seemed to be impossible.

Sakura didn't breath a word either. And so much he wanted her to break the silent, _wasn't she the one to break it anyway?_ sure she was the only one powerful enough to do that still… _No words._

"Sakura… " He forced the words out, her name should be fluently coming out of his mouth, yet he thought of himself unworthy of even calling her name.

He didn't want to lose his last chance, too. Here, in this place, it was the first and a last time he could say these words to her, yet this silence.

 _This damn, suffocating silence_ … it was a barricade between him and her.

"Sakura… All I'm trying to say is that… you were my last hope… " He vomited the words, the last of his confession, what came from his heart, what was buried in depth parts of his soul. " Somewhere deep inside I still believed in something… I believed that no matter how far I go…. Someday… everything will be alright…"

His hands formed fists at his sides, he bit his bottom lip, his tongue and closed his eyes. He wasn't the man to cry, he couldn't let the tears flow down, he couldn't scream the pains, the agonies piled up inside his heart. He was the man of silence, the man of darkness, of shadows, of night.

Now, it was different though. His sins were dragging him down, like a swamp. The more he tried to escape, the more he was drawn down. He thought as long as he runs away, the demons wouldn't reach him to hunt him down but no… he was wrong. This heart wasn't only his now… it belonged with someone else as well.

He felt wetness in the palm of his hand, his left hand, the artificial arm, was bleeding and the crimson drops were falling down on the cold ground. He looked up to see Sakura's face once again. He was shocked.

Her face was drowned in tears.

 _When did she start crying?_ _Why? Was it for him? But why? Why would she cry for him again? What kind of heart she owned?_

Before he could even realize, Sakura strode to him, took his hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckle.

" I never let go of you… not even a moment… all I wanted back then was to feel nothing, was to kill all the feelings I had for you… but it was impossible, I couldn't… I couldn't lie to myself… I couldn't run away… I was wrong… I could never hurt you… " Her breath against his skin, gave Sasuke shivers.

"I love you Sasuke-kun and I will go through hell for you… I can never change how I really feel…" While whimpering, she threw herself into Sasuke's strong arms.

Her lips touched Sasuke's frozen ones.

And it all may seemed like a dream at first, Sasuke didn't push her away, quite the opposite even, he felt himself burning in her fire. He felt his ice breaking, he felt blooming. For the first time the young man, felt like a little boy, giving up to the flames. He closed his eyelids and revived their kiss before it fades, more demanding this time, more heating. All he wanted now was to feel her love all over himself, it was what kept him strong after all.

 _Love._

* * *

 _Hey lovely readers_

 _Thank you for your kind comments and reviews, it really really makes me happy every time I see a comment or get an alarm for this story. Any way..._

 _This chapter... Hmm... well... I don't know... I just think I'm falling in love with these two... I mean they're beautiful and how they reacts to each other... well they're definitely sweet in their own way_

 _I hope you enjoyed_

 _If you did keep the comments/ reviews, favorites and follows flowing ;)_

 _See you all in next chappie_


	10. The Deer

**The Deer**

* * *

 _"Shikamaru listen to me, there wouldn't be any men if there weren't any women. Men are no good without any women around."_

* * *

It started with a deer.

Somehow she knew it even before it began. The moment she looked into his gazing eyes…

Perhaps that was why she decided to stand there for seconds…minutes even. She didn't care if it took _him_ hours to step closer, she would wait for _his_ first move. _Patiently, calmly and determined._ That was the only way things would flow smoothly, _right?_

"Damn you Shikamaru… " She couldn't help but to curse. She didn't know what the reason was behind all this mystery, _hell_ she didn't even know how she ended up here. She needed to rethink the scenario from the start. How it started and how it got here, in this shadowy forest of… _deer._

"What?!"

Temari's scream made the genius Shinobi flinch a bit, still he shrugged it off.

"Jeez woman, you don't have to yell at me, I told you I need you to come with me somewhere."

"But why?" Raising a brow, Temari put her hand on her waist, "And where?"

"I'm not going to tell you." His tone cool as usual.

"Why?" She was skeptical.

"Because I can't."

"And why is that?" She said now inching closer to examine the surprisingly motivated face of Shikamaru. Now it was obvious even to her, that he was hiding something. She could see it in his eyes-not looking straightly at her and the way the color on his cheeks was turning into the shades of pink. _There was definitely something wrong with him… lately._

Shikamaru backed away immediately, " Troublesome," he muttered, " Will you come or not? "

"Hmm…"

Shikamaru searched her face to find any trace of disagree. He could tell she was curious after all but still this woman was the most unpredictable person he had ever seen in his whole life. Of course he could come up with a thousand and more scenarios for her reactions to things still it was always likely for her to surprise him with a complete different attitude. So when she looked up to face him rather brightened, he let out a sigh of relief inwardly.

Temari looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and it didn't help how much she stared at the back of her longtime associate. He was up to something, when he asked her to follow her to an unknown place without any good reason, Temari knew she might have missed something and that was what made her doubtful.

Still there wasn't any reason not to trust the guy although lately he acted a little nicer than he should and honestly... for a guy like Shikamaru, that was definitely weird. After his dangerous mission to the Silence Country, things didn't change between them that much. Yes, he asked her if they could have a dinner together, which was obviously him asking her on a date, but even that didn't progress anything. By the end of the day, they realized they were only talking about work as per usual.

But after Naruto got married, _Things got a bit... different and warmer between them_. Or maybe not… maybe she was thinking too much. She just didn't want to end up misunderstanding his intentions once again. Maybe that was why she got sharper to his signals, but that didn't seem to work as well. This man was full of surprises, the way he analyzed even the little details was beyond her, surely she didn't admit it out loud.

"We're here."

Temari had never been caught, drowning in her thoughts before but by the time she got back to reality, not only the new moon was shining deep inside the pitch-black sky but they were completely out of the village. Somewhere she hadn't been before.

"This is the family forest, " Temari wasn't surprised when she saw how casually Shikamaru talked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the dark branches. " No outsider allows coming here. "

Temari had heard of Nara forest before, there were stories of wild deer there that had no mercy towards the strangers. Be it Shinobies or only civilians. That was why no one other than the clan members would ever come here. but wait a second… _what were they doing here? or more accurately why did this guy bring an outsider -and not only any outsider but a complete stranger from another village- here?_

"Why would you brin-" She stopped mid-sentence when she found no one was there. She couldn't even sense Shikamaru's Chakra any more.

"What the… " And that was when she saw an unfriendly shadow between the trees.

Incautiously, she brought her hand on her back in the search of her Tessen*. "Dammit!" _How could she forget to bring her weapon?_ _What kind of a Shinobi she was? how could she act so reckless?_

"Haha... okay, you're funny crybaby now stop hiding and face me like a real man!" She shouted into the darkness. Still a feeling told her even though he was unseen he was nearby.

As the shadow moved closer, under the bright light of the moon, she could see it was a deer. With those beautiful dark eyes and a calm feature. _So much like Shikamaru,_ she bit her bottom lip at the thought. She didn't want to hurt it then again she didn't wish to get hurt because she was just an outsider and she didn't suppose to be here.

 _Breathe in… Breathe out…_

 _How holy it's shaped,_ she thought. She had had never seen a deer up close. Not only its eyes but its finely formed snout and the ears. The antlers on the other hand, _How complicated they're_ _patterned_ , she marveled. Under the dim light of the moon, the creature's strong muscular body glowed amazingly. She didn't have a favorite animal before but here … and now… she was so fond of the deer, and not any ordinary deer but the deer she was facing now. She couldn't resist the urge inside. She wanted to touch it. To stroke its soft, fluffy body and so she moved closer as the deer stopped moving.

 _What is that…?_ she was surprised when she saw a shining jewel hanging around the deer's neck. Without any sudden movement she inched closer to the animal and when she was close enough she saw what the jewel really was.

"A ring… " She wondered.

"That's why."For a moment she forgot all about the deer when the familiar voice sang through her ears.

There between the shadows, he stood. And although she couldn't see his face she knew it was him. The tall shape of a man with his signature cool attitude. And as much as she tried to frown and act as though she was angry because he had left him there, she couldn't… a smile… leaked what she truly felt inside.

"Don't you want to take it?" Asked Shikamaru, stepping out of the shadows, his eyes much like the deer, shining in excitement. She could have sworn she had never seen him so hyped, like a little boy.

"Huh?" She turned to see the warm huge body of the deer right next to her, with its head almost on her shoulder. She looked at the ring. Still unable to move, unable to even breathe.

The same went for him. But he was the one who planned this all along, he had to make a move, after all he was … _The Man_ here. So when he closed the space between himself and the famous wind user, he could feel how shaky her breath was. It was somehow amusing to see a troublesome woman such as Temari, became this stunned silence. Perhaps this way she wouldn't tease him anymore.

He took out the ring and brought it up to her face.

"So… would you like to wear it?"

"Are you proposing me?" She asked so suddenly and seriously, Shikamaru almost stumbled back.

 _Why am I doing this?_ He questioned himself, just like all the times before. Like when he first asked her out or when he asked her to dance with him at Naruto's wedding or when his heart was about to jump out of his throat whenever she smiled at him… he knew it was always like this _as long as it was about this troublesome woman._

"Yeah…"His eyes focused on hers, how beautifully they shone under the moonlight, "Will you marry me?" This request seemed to be buried somewhere deep inside his heart for so long.

He didn't look away from her eyes.

In his surprise she looked away though, putting her hands on the deer's neck and starting to stroke it.

"Marry, huh?" She almost whispered in the deer's ear. Then she looked back at him, still standing only inches away."So that's why... " She thoughtfully said, " I see… "

And for a second Shikamaru's heart stopped, _what if all his strategies and analyzing were wrong. What if she wasn't interested at all. What if she says no and what if he becomes humiliated. What if she wasn't ready, what if he wasn't ready? but it was too late, wasn't it? and he couldn't just give up now, could he? Still though according to how she had been acting and how she always showed him, her smile it is possible that she says-_

"Yes."

 _What?_ Shikamaru looked at the ring in his hand, and glanced back up at her again. It was possible if this much of thinking made him imagine hearing things or was it-

"Stop thinking already… " But the smile seemed real enough. " I said it's troublesome but… yes… I will." She said. This time with a touch of tenderness in her voice.

He looked at her flushed face, she wasn't embarrassed a minute ago but now… _was it because of the moonlight or the aura or the cool breeze whistling between the branches?_ Shikamaru never felt like this before… this strong feeling towards someone… and not just anyone… but this woman, the very cruel kunoichi he scared more than his own mother… now she seemed so fragile, so loving…

 _Oyaji was always right about women, wasn't he?_

Never had he imagined this before. To place his hands on the sides of this very woman's face, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers and surprise her and even himself with a heated kiss on her sugary taste lips. _That was definitely not like him_. then again... he didn't mind that.

 _Being kissed under the moonlight in the shadowy forest of deer, huh?_

Never had she seen this coming even in her wildest dream. Still though... she didn't mind at all.

Good strange things seemed to be happening so much to them, lately... but that was okay. _Th_ _ey didn't mind, might as well enjoy these moments._

* * *

 _Hey fellow readers_

 _Tbh I loved this chapter! I really don't know about you but this one... I've been thinking about making a ShikaTema chapter lately and this idea was swirling in my head for a while so I opened my laptop and put my fingers on the keyboard and almost yelled at myself " START WRITING THIS FLUFFy SWEET LITTLE CHAPTER ALREADY, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR!" and yeah tada... it was born. And I know it's so unlikely for them to be so magically dreamy and such but... I just think it suited them, everyone needs a little magic in their lives, right?_

 _Hope you enjoyed too_

 _See ya in next chappie ;)_


	11. Dating, Sai Style

**Dating, Sai Style**

* * *

Face carved pumpkin ornamenting with flowers all around her shop, Yamanka Ino was simply enjoying this time of year.

 _The month of terror._

Well not exactly terror for her, she mostly enjoyed carving the pumpkins in kitten like faces and other adorable features. It was her kind of Halloween anyway. To dress up like Disney princesses and go on a date with her prince was the only thing that made her love this October. Sai would definitely plan something for the holidays, no doubt he could show up any time and ask her on a date. After all it was the first year they could celebrate Halloween properly without worrying over Pein, Madara, Kaguya or any other psycho bunker crazy Chakra-user who wanted to take over their world.

She looked at the flower basket in front of her and flashed a smile at her handiwork. The medium sized pumpkin basket carved like a Pokemon* was now adored with different kind of flowers and a bunch of chocolate on the top.

"At last… " Examining other almost twenty basket around her flower shop, she looked outside to see it was getting dark. A cold shiver causing by the chilling October wind, ran through her dress. So she knelt on the ground to turn on the heater beneath the reception desk. Lightning the heater, Ino was lost once again in her dreams. Having a nice dinner at a cozy restaurant, with Sai smiling at her, maybe he proposes too, Ino giggled inwardly. sighing, _Could any of these happen to the flower girl?_

"Konbanwa*… "

"Huh?"

Ino looked over to see a dusky tall shadow standing in the middle of the shop, looking astonishingly around. Startled by the sight of the handsome man, her forehead hit the desk.

"Oh hey Sai… " Feeling her cheeks getting hot and her heart coming up to her throat. She didn't really expect him right now and for her dreams to come true this early... she couldn't help but to blush deeply. At the time, she bent on the desk, cupping her chin and displaying her cleavage. " What's up?" She winked and tried to act cool.

"Ano…" But Sai wasn't paying any attention at all. _Dammit, if you're here to ask me out, at least you have to just look at me!_ the inner Ino shouted. Apparently Sai had never seen carved pumpkins in his life before because the way he stared at them was starting to make Ino a bit worried.

"Can I help you with something?" Ino tried to keep calm. Honest. But Sai was just getting on her nerves. _Gah! split out already you pale bastard!_ She didn't really mean it but it was too much to handle. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Ino…" _At last_ , she thought when Sai looked at her in the eye. "I was reading a book earlier… " He took out a blue cover tiny book, " It said if someone wants to be close with others, they have to treat them to something, so I thought I come here and ask you… " Ino was on her tiptoes. _C'mon c'mon ask me already._ "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

 _Yes!_ She screamed. But! in her head, like she had just won an Oscar or something.

Outside was the very calm and thoughtful Ino, insteat. Of course she always imagined Sai would come in her shop someday and ask her out but being Sai it never happened. Up until now. _It was truly a miracle!_

"Uh…" She tapped her chin like she was deeply in thought. She was very careful not to give a straight answer; she didn't want Sai to think she's fantasizing about him almost 80 percent of her days… which she is… but the again… She didn't want him to think she was waiting for this. Yet being Sai again she didn't want him to think she had refused his proposal and leave like nothing had ever happened.

"Cause if you don't… " Ino looked up at Sai too fast she felt her neck snapped. " I'll go and ask Sakura... " She was shocked. "Or Choji, he wouldn't refuse." He smiled, _his signature creepy, doll smile._ Ino thought. That was when she felt herself on fire. Well literally...

"Um…Ino…"

Thinking that Sai had changed after the last mission in Silence country, Ino didn't expect this at all. She was angry now, very really deeply angry. She started to pant like a wounded dragon, _what was he thinking asking that ugly forehead out!_ " So if I say no you go and ask Sakura out?!" there came the explosion.

"Ino… I think…"

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING YOU IDIOT EXCUSE OF A ROOT MEMBER!" She cut his off and Sai's sweat dropped. Well he had seen Ino being angry before but being this angry, it was definitely on a different level even worse than Sakura. " Of course I'm coming I just needed a little time to prepare myself… JUST WHAT KIND OF A MAN YOU ARE!"

Sai didn't know what to do. He really didn't mean to upset Ino, he just stated what was in his mind. _Was it wrong?_ Well apparently whenever it came to women whatever choices he made was wrong. "Ino…"

"WHAT?!"

"I think you should take off your dress?"

"WHAT?!" what Sai had just said? Ino felt all her body was getting warm. So that was it all about. She never really considered Sai as a man like that. He had just used her anger to his own advantage and with this he wanted to make it up for her. In that case...

She didn't mind. Not that she didn't mind to take off her dress, she didn't mind him saying that… _what? Uh never mind!_

"You're on fire."

Well yeah, that explained the warmth… but the smell… _what was this smell anyway? And why it smelled like something was being burnt?_

Sniffing, she looked down just to realize what truly was happening. The flames of the heater in the corner were literally eating up the tip of her purple skirt. She let out a high-pitched scream and jumped up around the shop like a duck to put out the fire.

Sai was just looking at her, partly shocked, partly amused. But no he hadn't come here to watch Ino burn and on top of that be amused, right? he actually came here for another reason.

"Put it out! Put it out!" She yelled before a bucket of frozen water was poured on her head. She stood there for a few minutes, stunned. Then she looked at Sai sternly, with her eyebrows knitted in each other.

"So…" Sai looked at the very angry, very soaked Ino and then turned his gaze to the crowd laughing all around the Yamanaka shop, " Will you come?"

The romantic proposal Ino always wanted didn't go as she expected, then again, she liked the guy and she couldn't just lose this chance, could she? _I plot a revenge plan later._ She thought before, putting her hands on her hips. " YES!" She said then took Sai's hand and started to drag him to a nearest possible restaurant.

"I'm happy you agreed anyway, " Sai smiled again, making Ino forget what had happened earlier. what was she thinking, he never looked at Sakura the way he looked at her. _He truly was a gentleman._ " I really didn't want to go out with Choji though he would have eaten more than I could afford. "

Ino's sweat dropped. Well it was Sai she was dating after all.

* * *

 _Hey guys_

 _How are you? Okay so this chapter was not what I intended to write at all! sure I wanted to write something funny but I wanted it to be something else not this! Not that I'm unhappy about it! I was having so much fun writing a fluffy chappie like this! Gosh I think I'm in love with Sai, The poor guy's still having problem communicating well at least with women... particularly Ino, lol anyway..._

 _I hope you enjoyed_

 _Cheers_


End file.
